Para que al final las cosas sean como deben ser
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Kaoru entiende que ahora son tres. Y no habría motivo por qué molestarse. Sin embargo él tiene algunos para preguntarse si perderá a Hikaru. Porque serían hermanos hasta la muerte, pero ¿y las fotos de su vida? estarían guardadas y reemplazadas. Pero sonreiría para su reflejo, que ahora es inmensamente feliz.


**Konichiwaa~! el primer fic que hago de Ouran High School... y estoy seca -...- no me llegó tanto la inspiración como quería y esperaba pero a ver cómo demonios quedó ù.u técnicamente es un fic ¡HikaHaru! sí me gusta el TamaHaru pero el HikaHaru para mí tiene más encanto. Preferí primero subir algo así de cómo pensaba Kaoru y luego hago una ya de la pareja. Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece pero qué más quisiera.**

El sonido de la madera fundiéndose con el fuego se adhería completamente al gran salón principal de la mansión Hitachiin. Ni focos ni luces más que la chimenea victoriana alumbraban el lugar.

-Mejor así.- Se esuchó. Nada más que los muebles lo oyeron. Porque su reflejo no estaba con él en ese instante. Kaoru se acurrucó más en el sillón. Recordó que muchas veces esa sala había sido testigo de tantas travesuras y secretos que callaban a través de los años.

-Pero si él ya es feliz de otra manera.- No era la manera, se refería a la persona. Kaoru sonrió. Pudo imaginar cuán dichoso era ahora su hermano, incluso mucho más que juntando sus travesuras de niños y adolescentes en coleccioón. Pero ahora no dependía de Kaoru que su otro yo fuera así de feliz, e imaginar las vivencias que ahora ella, Haruhi, se encargaría de acompañar y acompletar dejando indiscutiblemente en segundo plano todo lo que Hikaru y Kaoru pasaron. Porque los lazos de sangre jamás se quebrantarían.

Lo sabía. Que Kaoru tendría que entender que Haruhi le daría a su amado hermano lo que él ni con todo el dinero ni el poder podría conseguír; el hacerle sentir a Hikaru lo que era poder amar de verdad. Dejarlo que aprendiera cómo ser mejor en ese aspecto. El no esperar nada de _ella_ porque cada día lo sorprendería de una manera distinta al día anterior, pero eso la haría amarla más. Por supuesto él era quién más se alegraba porque ahora su mejor amiga y el mejor hermano que pudo pedir estaban saliendo.

Pero no podía evitar a veces preguntarse ¿Habría sido diferente si Haruhi jamás hubiera llegado a esa escuela? y lo más probable era que fuera natural que siendo tan unidos y que se tuvieran el uno al otro el que lo hiciera reguntarse ¿Habría sido diferente si Kaoru hubiera nacido niña? pero se burlo de sí mismo. Claro que no cambiaría en nada. Porque aún así, algín día Hikaru tendría que guardar piezas, las simples piezas de que siempre estaría para Kaoru, guardarlas en el bolsillo y darle enteramente la mano y todo a la única chica que le enseñó qué era eso de amar. Tal vez eran celos, de ahora mostrarse como era también frente a Haruhi. Felicidad porque la persona más importante para Kaoru ahora tenía una más importante en su vida.

-Es mi hermano. Y voy a estar para él.- Y tendría que hacerse a la idea de que no siempre acudiría Hikaru a su auxilio. Que no sería su confidente tan frecuentemente. Que no le haría tanto caso como antes. Pero a fin de cuentas eso estaba bien. No por obligación, ni por no preocupar a Hikaru debido al imperceptible pero necesario distanciamiento de Kaoru. Sino porque esto le ayudaría a sí mismo de igual manera. A no depender de Hikaru. A dejar de acostumbrabrse a ver a Hikaru un paso adelante que el suyo. Al no esperar a su hermano para que lo animara ni lo levantara. A quedarse callado y ¿por qué no? a veces llorar lágrimas cargadas de sentimiento encontrados. Esas que le duelen. Y que lo hacen feliz. Esas que le dicen que su mundo de dos se acabó. Y así se acostumbraría más rápido. Al fin y al cabo Kaoru también encontraría a quién amar, a alguien que no fuera una persona que creció al mismo tiempo que él. A olvidar los días, y hasta los meses que lo extrañaría, y que lo seguía extrañando desde hace más tiempo atrás del día que Haruhi aceptó ser su novia. Porque Hikaru siempre estaría para él, lo entendía, pero habría que acostumbrarse a no siempre verlo ni llamarlo. A pedirle a la lluvia que se llevara con él ese poco de rencor que sentía, porque él no era así.

_Para que al final soltara su mano, y usara de escudo sus memorias y su corazón._

**Finito! ¿sugerencias? lo que sea. Pobrecito Kaoru TT^TT pero supongo que así hay que aprender. Peace :3!**


End file.
